


You're the One that I want

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [2]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht gibt es Klärungsbedarf. Doch die Dinge entwickeln sich nicht so, wie John es geplant hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One that I want

Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Er hatte es schon gestern Nacht gewusst, als er sich heimlich aus Bens Schlafzimmer schlich. Er hatte es den ganzen Tag über gewusst. Schon heute morgen, als Ben zu spät zur Einsatzbesprechung erschien und sich entschuldigte, sein Wagen sei nicht angesprungen. „Es war niemand da, der mich mitnehmen konnte. Ich musste mir erst ein Taxi rufen“, hatte er gesagt, während er sich neben ihn setzet, und ihm dabei tief in die Augen gesehen.

„Nicht jetzt, nicht hier“, hatte er nur gezischt. Die gleiche Antwort gab er Ben, als sie kurze Zeit später zu ihrem Wagen gingen und er meinte: „Man sagt, ich mache hervorragende Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück.“

Ben war zu professionell, um irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, was ihre Arbeit gefährden könnte. Er war aufmerksam und einsatzbreit, wie jeden Tag zuvor. Und doch war es eben nicht mehr wie immer. John wusste genau, was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Vielleicht war sogar eher er derjenige, der ein Problem damit hatte, der eben nicht so tun konnte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er war sich Bens Präsenz neben ihm viel zu sehr bewusst. Die kräftigen Beine, der knackige Hintern, die starken Arme, die ihn gestern Nacht gehalten hatten, all das rückte mehr in den Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit, als ihm lieb war. Als er sich leisten konnte.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass es ein eher ruhiger Tag war, der nicht mehr als Routineeinsätze brachte. Und er war seit langem nicht mehr so froh gewesen, als eine Schicht zu Ende ging. „Fährst du mich nach Hause?“, hatte Ben gefragt. Er konnte es ihm schlecht abschlagen. Und sie mussten miteinander reden, unbedingt. Je eher, desto besser.

So professionell Ben sich den ganzen Tag über verhalten hatte, so unprofessionell kam er ihm jetzt vor. John konnte nicht verborgen bleiben, dass die Jeans, die Ben trug, zwei Nummern zu klein war und keinen Raum für Spekulationen hinsichtlich seiner Proportionen ließ. Natürlich bemerkte er auch das enge Hemd, dessen oberste drei Köpfe offen gelassen worden waren und aus dessen kurzen Ärmeln muskulöse Arme ragten. Vor allem aber bemerkte er die Hand, die wie beiläufig auf seinen Oberschenkel wanderte und die er unwirsch von sich schob, nur um sie kurze Zeit später erneut zu spüren. Und er bemerkte, wie Bens andere Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose streichelte und zurecht rückte, was dort immer größer wurde. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass er keinen Unfall baute. 

„Kommst du noch mit rein?“, fragte Ben, als er vor dessen Haus anhielt. 

„Nein!“ Seine Stimme klang rauer als es ihm lieb war. Fast panisch.

Ben lächelte zuckersüß. Ehe John etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte Ben seine Hand ergriffen und in seinen Schritt gelegt. „Er ist schon den ganzen Tag hart, hart für dich“, flüsterte er heißer.

John riss seine Hand weg, als hätte er sie auf einer heißen Herdplatte verbrannt. Er zerrte an seinem Gurt, stieß die Autotür auf und sprang hinaus. „Raus!“, bellte er, als er die Beifahrertür aufgerissne hatte. Er zerrte Ben am Arm, bis dieser aus dem Wagen kletterte. John presste ihn gegen das Fahrzeug. „Mach das nie wieder mir mit!“, knurrte er in Bens Ohr.

Er wusste, dass Ben die Erektion spürte, die sich in seiner Hose gebildet hatte, kaum dass er Bens berührt hatte, und die sich nun gegen Bens Hintern presste. „Oh ja, fick mich John. Fick mich, hier und jetzt!“

Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, der gestöhnten Bitte – oder war es eher ein Befehl gewesen? – nachzugeben, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er unter einer Straßenlaterne parkte und sie jeden Augenblick entdeckt werden konnten. Dann siegte die Vernunft und er zog Ben vom Wagen weg. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich ins Innere zu beugen, den Schlüssel abzuziehen und die Zentralverriegelung zu bedienen.

Ben fummelte mit dem Schlüssel herum, als er ihn an der Haustür einholte. Kaum war sie auf, stieß er den jüngeren Mann hinein und Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er warf die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu, wie er es bereist mit der Haustür getan hatte, presste Ben gegen die Wand und küsste ihn. Hart und fordernd. Während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Hose zu öffnen. Er drehte Ben herum und zerrte dessen Hose hinunter. „Fick mich, John“, bettelte der Jüngere erneut. „Fick mich hart.“

Das konnte er haben. Sofort! Doch wieder glomm ein letzter Funke von Vernunft ihn ihm auf. „Gummi?“, fragte er heißer.

„Im Nachttisch.“ 

Er schob Ben Richtung Bett und begann die Schublade zu durchwühlen. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, kniete Ben bereits vollkommen nackt auf dem Bett, seinen festen Hintern auffordernd in die Höhe gestreckt. John kickte seine Schuhe von den Füßen und zog Hose und Slip aus. Sein Hemd aber behielt er an. 

„Beeil dich!“, forderte Ben ihn auf. 

Er dachte daran, wie er selbst gewesen war, während seiner ersten Begegnungen mit Männern. Wie er sie angefleht hatte, ihn hart zu nehmen in der Hoffnung, sie würden es aus ihm heraus ficken, diese verdammte Lust auf Sex mit Männern, dieses Schwulsein, das er nicht haben wollte. Er fragte sich, ob Ben ebenfalls diesen Selbsthass empfand oder ob er einfach nur auf rauen Sex stand?

Johns Finger zitterten, als er die Kondompackung aufriss. Trotz Bens wiederholt vorgetragener Bitte, ihn endlich zu nehmen, schaffte er es, noch etwas Gleitgel aufzutragen, bevor er sich in dem nur all zu willigen jungen Körper unter ihm verlor.

///

Er ekelte sich. Ekelte sich vor sich selbst, so wie er sich noch nie geekelt hatte. John hockte auf der geschlossenen Toilette, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Er hatte sich ins Bad geflüchtet, sobald der Orgasmus verebbt war und das klare Denken wieder eingesetzt hatte. 

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass es soweit kam? Dass sein Körper die Kontrolle über sein Handeln übernahm? Sie hatten gefickt, wie die Tiere, ohne Zärtlichkeit, ohne Rücksichtnahme. Ganz anders als letzte Nacht. Er hatte sich immer wieder in den strammen Hintern gerammt, mit einer Wildheit als gäbe es kein Morgen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er von einer Vergewaltigung gesprochen. Er wusste, dass Ben es so gewollt hatte, dass er es so genossen hatte. Das hatte der jüngere Mann mit jedem seiner Worte und mit seiner Körpersprache deutlich gemacht. Aber das machte es nicht besser, entschuldigte kein bisschen, dass er mit seinem Schützling geschlafen hatte. Schon wieder.

Was noch schlimmer war. Er selbst hatte es auch genossen. es war so viel besser gewesen, als alles, was er mit Caesar erlebt hatte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass diese verbotene Frucht ihn ins Verderben zog. 

Einmal ist keinmal, zweimal ist einmal zu viel, sagte der Volksmund gern. Aber in dem Fall war bereits einmal zu viel gewesen. Das war ihm heute mehr als deutlich geworden. Er wusste nicht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, wie sie einen Weg finden sollten, weiter professionell zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie hatten die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

Er musste mit Ben reden. Unbedingt! Er stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch, sein Rücken schmerzte, doch das war nichts gegen den Schmerz, den seine Seele empfand. 

Was alles noch viel schlimmer machte, waren die Worte, die Ben auf dem Höhepunkt gestöhnt hatte. Er hatte sie gehört, auch wenn sie vom Kopfkissen, in dem der Kopf des anderen Mannes vergraben war, gedämpft wurden. „Ich liebe dich, John.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
